


Millionaire Village

by PeeJayXela



Series: Nøthenia's Mortality [4]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Basement, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Dildo Seat, Dildo Stool, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhaustion, Fainting, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knotting, Like Las Vegas But Instead Of Gambling Its Sex, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pet Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Town, Sex Work, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Vibrator Fixed To Chair, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Lukas has been repressed for a long time- so, he's come here.Millionaire Village, where every sex-based crime is legal.Roping, Groping, Raping, Taking, You can do it all to someone else here.He just didn't realise that for all his enthusiasm, how difficult it would be fit into Millionaire Village.Thankfully, the residents help him on his journey in a VERY hands-on approach.
Relationships: Lukas/Adult Store Worker, Lukas/Hooker
Series: Nøthenia's Mortality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971040
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas dragged his duffel bag along with him, as the dirt trail turned into lush, dark tarmac, each side of the road littered with white cat-eye lights, leading up to the dazzling...

Millionaire Village. 

Despite being small, the village was rich with both money and culture. The whole town was a long strip, like vegas, lined with strip clubs, adult stores, brothels, various sex-centric buildings. 

There were roads and alleys leading off of the main strip, but most of the action was on the main strip- 

And that's exactly what Lukas was here for. 

He felt the change in atmosphere as he stepped past the millionaire village sign. 

It was two women laying over the lettering of the , clearly wealthy, fluttering money over themselves, over the letters themselves. 

Below the sign, was one of the various hookers of the village, but instead of the shame and sleaziness of hookers in regular towns, this hooker was... open, and confident, waving over Lukas with a bubbly "Hey~! Welcome to Millionare! You a cutie, aincha!" 

Lukas lit up, giving a hooker a look up and down, excited to see a sex worker in the flesh- they looked female, but there was a cock hanging below her short skirt. 

He wanted to go closer, he was so eager, already horny for just the idea of this town. 

"Don't get so nervous, doll! Everything is legal here! Ropin', Gropin', Rapin', Takin'- anything you wanna do!" 

He took a nervous breath, and his legs stumbled forward, dropping down to his knees in front of the hooker and looking up her skirts, smushing his face up into her balls, breathing heavy breaths, reaching down to palm himself. 

Wow... this town was amazing! 

He didn't want to indulge himself too quickly, so he pulled back and stood up, a dazed look on his face, and he leant to kiss the hooker on the cheek, before hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder, going further into the town. 

It was like a whole different world, people were dragging other people along by leashes, some walking, some on all fours.

People fucked against walls, in the windows of stores- and hell, there were wall-windows in the strip clubs, you could just look into the windows, seeing the strippers within. 

Male strip joints, female strip joints, non-gender-specific joints, and they were open door, anyone in. 

And then- the taboo joints- little boys, little girls, animals, gore, torture- 

Lukas was salivating over all of this, looking wistfully over the little boy brothels and strips, wanting to be both in those boys, and be those boys- 

His eyes drifted to a joint of dominant women, dommes of all kinds, all shapes and colours, and god he wanted to be under a domme. 

His feet just carried him wherever he wanted, wide eyes looking at everyone who passed him, starting to get... 

Get EMBARRASED, that he was wearing... NORMAL clothes, jeans and a shirt and converse- such normal clothing, the amount of gimp suits and latex and bondage gear and straps and lingerie and wearable toys- 

Wow, he needed to get sexy clothes immediately. 

His eyes looked around, looking for one of the adult stores, his little feet walking over into the store, the neon lights hitting in the dim room, and his eyes travelled around the room, something that would.... suit him...? 

He walked about the store, hands reaching out to the various wearable items- 

It was overwhelming, and the tightness of his pants was so distracting, and he squeezed his thighs together as he walked to the counter, where a... person, completely draped in leather, who was squirming on their counter stool.

"Nhg- h-hey! W-welcome to Latex'n'Leather! H-how can I help you today!" They said, and Lukas felt his breath hitch as he realised the worker was being pleasured while they were working.

Wow... what a job...

"U-uh! Hi! I'm looking for- uh- sexy clothes? Everyone is wearing sexy clothes here-" He said, and the worker tilted his head, taking a breath through the muzzle in his gimp mask.

"Oh- you're a newcomer- thank g-god-" He breathed, reaching up to his mask, leaning down to unzip it, taking a huge breath. 

His eyes were dazed and tired, giving a tired smile. 

"I'm only allowed to take my mask off for people who need me to help them look-" He said, getting up off his stool, groaning as the long vibrator slipped out of his ass, like a long smooth tentacle that flopped under its own weight when he was fully off.

He stumbled a little, leaning on the wall and taking a deep breath, before standing, giving the boy a smile and looking at him up and down.

"What kind of thing would you like to wear? More modest, or fully out there?" He asked, walking among the shelves and looking to see what they had in their many many rows of packaged outfits.

"Uhm... Somewhere in between? I... I came here because I want to... experience it all- but I... I don't wanna get overwhelmed with it all right away." He said, his eyes cast in wonder as he looked around the various displays, eyes wandering over to the sex toys that they had. 

"Right, right. Hm... more masculine, or feminine?" 

Lukas thought about that for a bit- he'd never really experimented before, and he'd rather stick to his comfort zones first of all before putting on panties. 

"Masculine." He nodded, earning another nod from the worker. 

"How about... this puppy outfit? Puppies are usually more masculine, and the thing with a puppy costume is you can wear other clothes with it... why don't you be a little schoolboy puppy?" He suggested, pulling out a skimpy schoolboy costume, and the puppy costume, handing them out to the boy. 

He stared, before nodding, pulling the little money he had from his pockets.

The worker nodded, bringing it back to the counter and ringing it up, giving him a discount. 

"I'll take off 10% because you got me out of that chair and mask, doll... you need anything else from me?" He said hopefully, looking the boy up and down. 

"Uh, yeah... do... do you have a changing room?" He asked, and the worker chuckled, amused at such modesty. With people walking around naked, changing room's weren't a priority.

"Yeah, one in the back. Want me to help you get some of the more tricky stuff on?" He asked, an amused smile still on his face, and Lukas nodded. 

"Yeah- Thank you." He smiled, his heart fluttering as he realised a big strong man was helping him change. 

He led him into the changing rooms, watching unashamed as Lukas took away his clothes, pulling away his shirt and letting his little boy chest out. 

Shoes, pants, came next, until he stood naked and shivering, hard and excited. 

The worker laughed again, reaching to cup the boy's tender junk as he ripped open the outfit, bringing out the puppy fixtures. 

Turning the boy around, he took no hesitation to kneel down and spit on his hole, hooking a finger up and spreading a little, listening to the boy gasp and yelp like a virgin before he shoved that butt plug into his hole. 

It was a cute puppy tail, and the worker bent the wire so that the tail was sticking up, like a pups. 

"Cute... it suits you." He smiled, standing up and pulling the ears out, sliding them into the boys hair and arranging his hair around them, folding one of the ears over for a lovely puppy floppy effect.

Lukas took a breath, and nodded, barely feeling as his feet were lifted and puppy paw heels were put on, forcing him to tiptoe, and the toes of his feet being the paw pads. 

He wobbled a little, but now felt happily drunk as he put on the same paw gloves, curling his new toe beans and giving a laugh at how new and... sexy he felt. 

The little cropped and ripped schoolshirt was pulled on, unbuttoned, and a tie loosely around his neck, followed by shorts, which the worker also ripped a little. 

"You have a cute puppy werewolf look~" He explained, putting the schoolboy shoes and knee-socks in a bag, handing it to the other.

"I think that's you sorted, little one. You look just the part of Millionaire. Do you have anywhere to stay?" The worker asked, helping him out of the changing rooms until he got used to his heels. 

The worker returned to his desk, getting up on the stool, lubing the tentacle up, and... slowly sitting back on it with a low, drawn out groan. 

"nguhhh..huhhhhnh,,, There... sat." He smiled, his eyes going dazed once more.

"There's a h-hotel for visitors uptown a little... ngh... They have some... nh-normal rooms for newcomers like you." He breathed, soon pulling back on his mask, and dissolving into a flurry of moans.

Lukas stared for a while, his schoolboy shorts tented by his erection, and he nodded, mumbling a little "Thank you." As he turned, getting used to his heels as he walked out the door. 

...

There.

He really looked the part of Millionaire Village.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas walked out of the door with a different light- a different perspective of this place now that he looked the same as them. 

Dragging his suitcase behind him, he trundled across the main street, finding the love hotel that the worker had been talking about. The building was entirely pink and red, more neon lights bursting out at him- so he walked in, his legs shaking as he heard the vague sounds of sex melt down from the floors above. 

"Here for a room, doll? You want one with or without a partner? We can provide a guy or gal or whatever you want for your stay." The worker said, and Lukas looked over to see- 

It was another worker, but female this time, and instead of full gimp gear, she did actually look like a hotel secretary- 

If hotel secretaries had DD tits and a shirt and blazer that revealed 3/4ths of said DD tits. Even a slight peep of a her nipple was visible, and Lukas swallowed. 

"U-Uh... I was told you... Have normal rooms...? For outsiders?" He asked, pulling his suitcase up to the desk, and fumbling for his money. 

"Oh, sure thing! The first and second floors are regular hotel rooms. They don't get used as much, so they're a little cheaper, lets say for you, $30 a night." She told him, watching his eyes light up as he pulled the notes out of his bag. 

"You a runaway, sweetheart? Kids with wads of cash like that... coming here- were you tired of normal life, hun?" She asked sweetly, leaning forwards to rest her hand on her chin. 

Lukas was given a very clear view of her chest, and he flushed up red, and nodded. 

"Alright them, hun. You get room 13, second floor. You good with that?" She said, gently dropping the room key into his hand. 

"And you keep hold of that, sweetheart. Anything's legal in this town, including snatching up cute little boys from their hotel beds~" 

...

Filled with confidence, Lukas ascended up the elevator, trundling his suitcase behind him until he got to room 13, slipping the key in the lock, and going in. 

To his relief (And slight disappointment,) the room was completely average, aside from the fact that the curtains and sheets were purple, and unusual colour for a hotel. 

Either way, he closed his door behind him, pulling his suitcase to the bed, and starting to undo it, taking out his old clothes, and putting them in the drawers, his shoes under the bed, and... his stuffed toy next to the pillow. 

A little puppy plushie... it was ironic, considering his new outfit. 

When he was all done, he sat on the bed, pulling his stuffy into his lap and staring at its beaded eyes. 

"Is this our new life, hm, Spot?" He asked his teddy, running a thumb over the namesake white spot it had on its forehead, before raising it to his lips and giving a little kiss to it. 

He deliberated on taking care of his erection right now, or wondered if he should try and sleep it off, and try and actually... lose his virginity tomorrow. 

The thought made his heart flutter, and his tummy tie in knots, and he held Spot close to his chest, pressing a second little kiss to the white splodge on his forehead. 

In his fantastical thoughts, he was interrupted- a faint rap of knuckles at his door- somebody was knocking. 

"Hey, doll!" 

He vaguely remembered the voice- not the secretaries, and definitely not the store worker-

"Its the cute thing you met at the entrance of town, remember?" She added, giving a little giggle at the end. 

Lukas' tummy flipped again, remembering how he had smushed his face into her balls, and nearly came from it. 

It was someone he knew, so, he got up, walking to the door hesitantly, Spot still in his arms, and opened it. 

...

He was met with not only the hooker from the sign, but a whole host of women, all giving a grin before the first hooker lurched forward, pulling a black bag over his head, and starting to drag him away. 

He obviously kicked and screamed, clinging to Spot for protection as he was held, dragged, down the stairs. 

He heard the secretary sigh as they went passed, with a sad little "I tried to warn you, kid!", before he was completely dragged out the door. 

Silence was only heard again as he felt the slam of a car boot, and he was in the trunk, shivering, shaking, and whining as he curled into his stuffed toy, crying into it in fear at what he'd been taken for. 

This wasn't how it was meant to go down-! He- he was meant to sleep tonight, and wake up tomorrow and try and get a job in one of the joints- anything-! But not this. This was scary, and he didn't think he would get back... 

Crying overtook him for the entire journey, and he was a mess by the time they opened the boot, grabbing his shoulders and legs, hearing many footsteps, hearing the open and shut of a heavy door, then feeling cold. 

He was dropped, and the bag was off of his face, but he didn't have the strength or courage to move, and just, looked around. 

...

He was in a church...

But, it absolutely wasn't like a normal church, considering the people walking around, including the hookers. 

He looked up to see the hooker from the sign look down at him, before squatting and cupping his cheek. 

"Sorry, Doll. You were just way too cute to pass up, and way too stupid to see us coming." She sighed, hooking her arms under him and carrying him bridal style, into a back room of the church, where Lukas faintly heard male cries coming from the entrance of the basement. 

He shivered at thee sound, but was thankfully not taken down there, and instead dumped on the couch. 

This room... looked like a tea room for an old person- it was such a jarring experience to see these sexual deviants walking around in it. 

She sat down by his legs, putting a hand on his thigh. 

"Stop shaking, love. Nothing bad's happening yet. Gotta break you in before we can keep ya." She said, patting his schoolboy shorts. 

"I like the look you went for. I'd prefer no schoolboy and all puppy, but we cant always get what we want." She said, and put her hand on his half-hard cock like it was a gearstick, shaking it a little. 

"Still hard after all that scaring? I'm impressed- maybe you deserve a little reward." She smiled, and moved to unbutton his shorts. 

At this point, Lukas started to squirm, trying to get off the couch, but the lady suddenly grabbed his cock, digging her nails in and making his yelp, pain coursing down his body. 

"Don't go runnin', slut. We don't take kindly to runners here." She said, clenching her fist around his cock a few times until he arched back against the couch, laying flat and falling still, holding Spot close to his face and mumbling little apologies to the toy. 

She chuckled, starting the jerk the little boy off, watching him twitch and hitch and cry. 

"Cute toy. It's a dog, right? How... cute. You a little, hun, or are you actually that young?"

She jerked him off all the while, and Lukas couldn't bring himself to speak, too scared of saying the wrong thing would get his cock punctured by manicured nails again. 

"It's cute, either way... Real Cute... matches your outfit." She smiled, before leaning down and taking the cockhead of the boy into her mouth. 

Lukas yelped again, kicking his feet a little, but the lady slapped his thigh, and he fell still, just whimpering and letting out frightened little moans into Spot's plush body, heat balling in his gut. 

He hated it, and he hated the way his body responded to this, being used like this- 

He came with a sob, and the hooker swallowed it all down instantly, coming up and wiping her cheek. 

"Nice cum, sweetheart. We'll make a good dickgirl out of you yet." She smiled, patting his head. 

She started undressing him, taking off his schoolboy outfit, and just leaving him in the puppy accessories. 

"You take a nap right there, sweetheart. It'll make the next part a lot easier if you're rested." She said, leaning to the back of the couch to take a nice floral blanket and lay it over him, tucking a pillow under his head. 

"And we're all around this church, sweetness. There's nowhere you can run if you tried, so you just take a nap with your little puppy, my little puppy." She chuckled, leaning down to kiss his head, before leaving the room. 

...

Lukas turned, rolling to face the back of the couch, and curled up. 

He eventually fell asleep to the sounds of screams from the basement...


	3. Chapter 3

So, Lukas slept... Slept far too comfortably. 

The room itself was plush, pink, and the blanket and couch was soft, despite his overwhelming fear. 

So, he slept comfortably, waking up, barely remembering where he was- confused for a moment that he wasn't at home, then confused that he wasn't at the hotel, and then remembering all that had happened, and sat up quickly. 

The Hooker from the sign was sat across, pointing to him and muttering with a fellow woman, before noticing that the other was awake, and walking over to him. 

"Aw, did we wake you?" She asked, and Lukas looked around. 

From a small stained glass window, he could see that it was dark outside, and he got at the hotel mid-afternoon, so he had been asleep for maybe an hour or two... 

He... shook his head, still scared of what may happen to him if he spoke or moved in the wrong way, and watched her carefully, still clinging to spot no matter the sleep he had. 

She chuckled, patting his head, and calling the other hooker over, who lifted him up. 

"You've been here long enough to know my name, Sweetheart. Or, well, my stage name. You call me Mary-Jane, or Mommy-Jane, if you want." She said, and Lukas nodded a little. 

"Good boy. Now, we're gonna break you in this evening, come on." 

Mary-Jane leant in, tying his hands and feet, but still letting him hold Spot in his arms. 

"It's a good job you bought that little toy, pet... I think you're gonna be pleasantly surprised." She smiled, motioning to the other hooker to carry him... towards the stairs of the basement. 

Lukas IMMEDIATELY began to squirm, remembering the screams he heard from there earlier, and fresh tears forming down his face. He then spoke for the first time since he got here. 

"N-No! I'm Sorry, I don't want to-! I-"

He scrambled in her arms, trying to worm his way out, but they descended the stairs still, and he sobbed some more. 

"I'm sorry for- for touching you at the sign- you said I could- I'm Sorry, Please don't make me go down there- I'm sorry, I'm Sorry-!!"

The ladies just laughed a little as they took him in, and Mary-Jane slapped his thigh to make him stop squirming, which did not work due to how absolutely frightened he was. 

It got darker as they descended, and soon, he was in the basement, which was not nearly as nice as the tea room. 

In the basement, it was grey, and dark, bare cement flooring, bare cement walls, no windows, and only some dim lamps for light. 

In the gloom, he saw other boys in there, in cages, and he cried out in fear, managing to worm his way out of the woman's arms, and falling to the cold hard floor. 

He immediately tried to crawl to the stairs, but with his tied wrists and ankles, plus holding Spot, it was near impossible for him before he was grabbed by the ankles and dragged back into the woman's arms. 

He sobbed, hiding his face in Spot's soft body, crying into it as he was taken to the back of the basement, and put on a chair, arms strapped to armrests, legs strapped to chair legs, and Spot propped up in his lap. 

Of all the things to be kind about, he was glad they were letting him keep his beloved stuffed toy. 

Eyes scrunched shut, he heard yelping, whimpering, and panting, along with the sound of movement of both bodies and metal. 

Usually, such a noise would be a turn on for him, but in this context, it just made his stomach feel like lead, and his heart rise to nestle in his throat. 

"Open your eyes, sweet thing." Mary-Jane said to him, and he felt the cold, smooth thinness of a bamboo rod against his thigh. 

Fearing the stinging pain of being hit with that, he opened his eyes, immediately seeing a large dog cage...

With a dog inside... 

And a boy inside... 

...

And the dog inside the boy. 

He yelped, unable to tear his eyes away as a Great Dane was mounted upon a young boy, maybe a year younger than him, mating him utterly and completely, fucking into his bleeding hole with such speed and force that the boys behind was bruised. 

"N-NO-!" Lukas yelled, looking to Mary-Jane with dribbling eyes, fear building up into a bile, feeling sickened. 

Then, he screamed, as the bamboo rod SMACKED against his thigh, making a huge welt, and inflicting pain all the way up and down his leg. 

"Watch." She ordered, and Lukas nodded, turning his gaze to the fucked out boy. 

He had his chest to the ground, ass high in the air. The boy looked to Lukas with desperate eyes, dribbling out tears and shaking his head, trying to reach a hand through the cage bars to reach him. 

"Hands in." Mary-Jane told him, and the boy immediately pulled his hands back in, letting out a little sob as the Great Dane put a paw on the boy's head, pushing it down for better leverage. 

The Great Dane itself looked a little pumped with steroids and... perhaps aphrodisiacs, its tongue lolling out, drool running down its jowls. 

Lukas' eye widened as he looked to the dog's face, his tummy dropping and an anguished yell coming from his lips and lungs as he realised something dreadful. 

The lovely brown fur that the Dane had was only interrupted by a Single White Spot on his forehead. 

"STOP-!" He yelped, looking down to his plush toy, and sobbing out that the dog looked nearly identical to the dog raping the young boy, confused feelings hitting him square in the chest. 

The dog did not stop, wagging its tail in ecstasy as he pounded into the little boy. 

There was a sudden hissing, and Lukas looked to the boy to see he had pissed himself, the piss mixing with the blood on the bottom of the crate, and shaking head to toe. 

"You scared him by yelling." Mary-Jane told Lukas, and the strapped-in boy immediately felt awful for crying out at the poor boy. 

He hadn't meant to scare him, he just wanted to save him- 

"I'm sorry-" He managed to choke out past his tears, and the boy looked over at him as his piss stream came to a stop, and nodded shakily, before hiding his face in his arms, sobbing out once more. 

So, Lukas had no choice but to watch in silence as the boy was fucked in his own blood and piss, watching the younger one slowly lose consciousness, his cheek pressing up against his own fluids as he passed out. 

Lukas watched the boy slumped, and realised that the dog has stopped thrusting, and looked to him to see an inflated knot inside the boy, tugging at his rim. 

The Dane let out a howl, finally, and they stood still, panting heavily. 

Mary-Jane walked over, giving the dog a treat through the top bars of the cage, and reaching her fingers in to give him a pet. 

Then, she turned to Lukas, clapping her hands together. 

"When our lovely big boy's knot goes down, you can have your turn next!" She said, watching with glee as Lukas' face turned to pure horror, but he couldn't cry out again, as he didn't want to scare any of the other boys in the room. 

"P-please... I don't want to.." He said softly, desperately hoping the lady would take pity on him. 

She did not, and stepped forth to put her foot on the arm of the chair, her crotch completely in Lukas' face. 

"And I didn't want some newcomer cheeking my balls. I just said it was legal here. And guess what? All this we're doing? Also completely legal here." She said, putting a hand on the back of Lukas' head, and pushing him into her testes once more. 

"Why don't you finish what you started, sweet cheeks... suck my balls, I know you wanted to..." She smiled, grinding her crotch forward to him. 

"Mph- phmthph-!" He muffled into her musk, but with a sharp tug on his hair, he realised he really didn't have much choice in the matter. 

With another sob, he moved his head forward, gagging slightly as he sucked her balls into his mouth. 

The warmth and musk had been so amazing when he first got here, but now all he could feel against the balls was dread, the salty, bitter taste making him whine as his face was pushed even further against her. 

He struggled to breathe, but figured- maybe, maybe if he did a good enough job for her, she would spare him from being fucked by the dog. 

So, he did he best, sucking and slathering, pulling back to lick, suck, take her cock into his mouth and slide down as best he could. 

All other senses were lost on him as he focused completely on pleasing her, even using his tears as lube. 

'Please', he silently begged, 'please don't throw me to the dogs.'


	4. Chapter 4

Mary-Jane had unloaded onto Lukas' face some time ago, and had left him in the dark to stare at the sleeping forms of the young boy and the dog. 

The fact the Great Dane looked just like his beloved stuffed toy, Spot, made him uncomfortable in many ways, mostly because he had such affections for his plushie, and he didn't want to get confused for those feelings for this dog...

This dog that was going to hurt him... 

It was frightening, but he kept his head down, whispering little things to his plushie, wishing it could come to life and protect him against the other big dog... 

Unfortunately, no such thing happened, and Lukas' concentration was pulled away from dear Spot to look up at the cage, watching the boy stir, awake. 

He made a little groan, not daring to move or lest wake the dog, but his head turned to look at Lukas, exhaustion in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry-" Lukas immediately whispered, guilty over yelling at the boy earlier, and desperately wanting to make it up to him for scaring him in an already terrifying situation. 

The boy whimpered, looking to Lukas, and looking him up and down.

"Y... You're new..." The boy said softly, voice barely above a whisper. 

Lukas nodded in return, and his brain immediately questioned how long this boy had been here, to differentiate new from old faces...

"Wh...What's your name-" The boy added, his frail form flinching slightly. 

"...Lukas... What's... What's yours?" He asked in return. 

The boy flinched at the question, looking around with wide, fearful eyes, before glancing back to Lukas, taking a deep breath. 

"C...C-Casper... But- Uhm- They gave me the name Cassie. You- You can't call me Casper in front of... any of them- you promise? A-and I'll call you whatever name they give you- I-I promise-" 

Name... His name was going to be changed...? But... He liked his name, and- why were they renaming these boys? 

He was about to ask what they were doing to the boys here, but both of their trains of thoughts and words were cut off by the dog letting out a yawn, shuffling his paws and slowly pulling back. 

Casper yelped a little when the dog pulled out, cum spilling out over the floor, and curling up, trying to squeeze as much out of himself as possible. 

Unfortunately, their noise attracted the attention of one of the women, who walked down the stairs of the basement to poke her head in and see that the dog had pulled out of the tiny, shaking boy. 

She turned once more, calling up to fetch Mary-Jane, leading to some footsteps being heard and soon enough, the tip-tap of heels greeted them, her curly, red hair bouncing as she stepped towards them both. 

Mary-Jane clapped her hands in delight to see that the dog had pulled out of the boy, and went to undo the crate. 

The dog stepped out, and shoot himself off, gaining a pat from Mary-Jane, and the pup wagged his tail. 

"Doug here is just a year old, such a cute little pup." She said, watching as the dog spotted Lukas, and excitedly went up to sniff him, wagging his tail and licking against his knee, 

It was terrifying for Lukas, knowing what was coming next for him- but, under any other circumstances, it would be cute. 

Because the dog didn't know what he was doing was wrong. He was getting warm playthings, pets and treats, and love. It was still just a puppy, and learning, and- these were the things it was being taught was right... 

If Lukas wasn't crying and scared, he might've felt sorry for the dog...

Mary-Jane gave him a good lovely pet, scratching his ears and letting him run off up the stairs. 

"He's gonna have a little run around and play, maybe get some food and a bath." Mary-Jane explained, kneeling down to pull Casper out of the crate, and holding him like a baby. 

"And you, young lady, need a bath too." She smiled, leaving for a moment to carry the other up the stairs, before returning a little Later to squat down in front of Lukas.

"Hey, stop crying. It's gonna be okay, it cant be bigger than anything you've already taken." She said, patting his cheek-

Which only made Lukas shake his head and cry harder, squirming on the seat and shaking his head. 

Mary-Jane blinked, slightly surprised at his reaction, and tilting her head. 

"Doll... don't tell me you came to Millionaire as a virgin, didja?" She asked, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at her. 

And he nodded, letting out a sob, and trying to pull his head back. 

"That was... A little stupid of ya, doll. The village's got, so much rape, especially for pretty things like you. I'm surprised you didn't get your guts torn already." She sighed, starting to unbuckle the boy from his chair, to which he squirmed. 

SLAP. 

Lukas choked on his tears, ceasing his struggles, and just clinging to Spot as he was dragged up, kicking a little as he was shoved into the crate. 

He landed on his back, in the cold blood and piss, and whimpering. 

A towel was tossed to him, and he pressed it down into the liquid, sopping it up before throwing it out again, his puppy ears askew on his head. 

His... Puppy ears. 

He had a plug in! The dog wouldn't be able to get into him. 

Staying very still, he waited, locked in the crate, for the dog to come down again, and come down again he did, slightly wet from being bathed, and looking fed and panting slightly. 

He sat obediently beside the crate as Mary-Jane came back down, and opened the crate slowly. 

"Be nice." She told the puppy, who gave a gruff bark, before slipping into the crate, wagging his tail as he sniffed the boy. 

Lukas whimpered, closing his eyes as Doug sniffed his face, giving his cheek a lick, and pawing at his chest. 

"Lay down, doll." Mary-Jane said softly, but had the bamboo rod tapping against the bars of the cage. 

How much damage could she do from out there? 

THWAP.

Apparently a lot, as the rod was flicked through the bars, and Lukas cried out as another welt spread up his arm, tears smarting his eyes. 

He stayed still for a moment longer, till another whack hit him on the same welt, and he screamed, scrambling to lay down, apologizing to spot as he used him as a pillow. 

Doug immediately stepped over him, shoving the boy against one end of the cage, cheek against the bars, and the dog mounted him, sheath rubbing against his hole, before pulling back. 

The plug- was Mary-Jane going to make him take it out?

As he looked up at her, there was a pull, and pain, in his ass, as the dog grabbed the tail with his teeth, and yanked it out. 

Before Lukas even knew what was going on, his ass was filled, a red, slicked up dog cock penetrated deep within him.

Without warning, or love, or any kind of something that would make this SPECIAL- 

His virginity was taken. 

By a dog who looked exactly like his dearest plush toy. 

Before he knew it, Lukas screamed, feeling the pup start to pile-drive his spine, fucking into him with the speed of a rabbit and the force of a bull without any warm-up at all. 

Of course Lukas' hole was split, despite the slick, the poor boy felt blood spilling down his thighs, a ripping sensation within him, sobbing out against the bars. 

He muffled his screams against Spot, sobbing into the only thing that gave him comfort in this horrific situation he had found himself in. 

His body- what he hated- his body wasn't rejecting it, wasn't pushing or clenching, he didn't have the strength for it- 

And, and even worse, his stomach was balled up, hot, his lower abdomen flexing and flinching as he... hardened. 

Why did he harden, why were pulses being sent down his cock each and every time the dog fucked into his hole-

Why did the dog have perfect aim on his prostate- 

Why was having the dog's belly lay against his back warm, and safe- 

Why did he- 

Why did he LIKE this?!

He sobbed out, but his body did not squirm, it arched, biting down into the plush toy he had as his body was thrust into. 

It was... so painful, but pleasurable, all of the awful and good feelings mixed up into one- 

He came so quickly, staining the base of the cage with his own hot liquid, and Mary-Jane cooed with delight, calling praises onto Lukas that he could not hear with all the blood rushing to his head. 

...

It didn't end- 

This dog could go for hours, and Lukas realised why Casper looked so exhausted. 

...

It had been three hours since he had been shoved into this crate. 

...

He had climaxed three times. The third one was dry, and made his body shudder. 

...

Four hours. 

...

With his fourth orgasm, he passed out completely, his body and mind giving out, finally. 

...


End file.
